


Until we meet again

by meganetooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganetooru/pseuds/meganetooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating both Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew what was going to happen. How will they spend their last days together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot with so much emotions qwq  
> I hope you will enjoy it!  
> Report any mistakes to me, thanks *inserts "Oikawa-sticking-out-his-tongue-gif" here*
> 
>  
> 
> you can find the engraving and other beautiful quotes here:  
> http://www.lovepoemsandquotes.com/ValentinesDayPoem09.html

He hears his favorite song. "DADDY" by PSY always makes him want to dance through the whole apartment. But not today. 

Oikawa's sitting in his room. The guests already left. It is Saturday morning. 2 am. Oikawa rests his head against the headboard of his bed and smiles. 

_Mattsun and Makki really know how to organise a party to say good bye to me._

Tomorrow night Oikawa will be at the airport. He will fly to America. Since his childhood he wanted to see the United States with his own eyes. He wanted to see the players of the american volleybal team. And he wanted to visit his cousin in L.A. because he has the best house in the whole world. But there's one thing he doesn't want. 

There's a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey captain" Makki greets him and walks over to him. Oikawa smiles again, more sad than pleased. 

"Don't call me that. I am not anymore" he says quietly. 

"I know." Hanamaki sits down next to him. "But for me you'll always be." He folds his hands in his lap. "Listen Oikawa-"

"Makki please. Don't do this to me now. This night was fantastic. I don't want to be sad. Not now."

There was a short pause before Hanamki started to talk again.

"Please. We still have a gift for you."

Oikawa eyes widen and sparkle. "Really?!" he asked like a litte child on his sixth birthday. "What is it?"

Hanamaki smiled. "You'll get it tomorrow but you will love it I promise." He stands up. "Do you want to join us in the living room?"

"And watch you and drunk Mattsun making out? No thanks Makki-chan." Oikawa laughs and Hanamaki smiles. 

"Good night Oikawa." With that Hanamaki leaves the room and it is silent. Oikawa doesn't hear the music anymore either. 

Oikawa decides to just go to sleep. He doesn't want to spend his whole night thinking about the things he will miss. He doesn't want to think about the future without his friends. Without Iwaizumi. Oikawa quickly takes off his jeans and shirt and curls up under his blankets. A few tears stream down his cheeks before he is able to let his tired eyes rest. 

* * *

 

He wakes up and rubs his eyes. They burn a bit from his crying. 

 _Shit I forgot to shut the blinds._ He must've woken up because of the moonlight shining directly on his face. As soon as he moves to a sitting position to make the room dark he notices a resistance on his blanket. He turns his head to the left and blinks a few times. Even in the bright moonlight he needs a few seconds to recognize the silhouette sitting beside him.

"Iwa-chan? What's up? Can't sleep?" Oikawa tries to chuckle but it comes out as a broken laugh. 

He just nods his head and Oikawa nearly missed it. Oikawa looks over to the clock. 3:30 am. He sighs and notices that Iwaizumi's looking at him. "Tell me what's up Iwa-chan." Oikawa comes closer. Before he could comprehend strong arms are wrapped around his torso. Iwaizumi hugs him so strong that Oikawa fights for every draw of air. Not that he minds though. 

"Don't go" Iwaizumi mumbles in his shoulder. 

"Iwa-chan don't be silly." He feels tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Come on and kick me how you used to. Don't do that now." His voice breaks. Iwaizumi hugs him tighter. 

"I am serious." He loosens his arms and looks Oikawa in the eyes.  _He looks so beautiful. I don't want anyone to see him like this. Never._ Iwaizumi leans closer. "Will you accept a gift from me Tooru?"

Oikawa's heart skips a beat as his given name rolls over Iwaizumi's tongue. "Sure" is all he could answer because the lips he always wanted so much are pressed on his. The kiss wasn't long however it was the best kiss Oikawa has ever had. Iwaizumi gently put his thumb on Oikawas bottom lip.

"Your lips are so soft" he whispers.

"Took you long enough to realize this" Oikawa answers and his lips part just enough for Iwaizumis thumb to fit in his mouth. He lets his tongue play with Iwaizumis rough skin and watches his reaction. Iwaizumi blushes. 

"Oikawa-" Oikawa takes his thumb out of his mouth and kisses his hand.

"I know Iwa-chan." His choclate brown eyes sparkle challenging in the moonlight. Iwaizumi takes both of his cheeks in his hands and presses his lips on Oikawa's. His tongue floats over Oikawa's bottom lip until the brunette opens his motuh to let him in. Iwaizumi lies them both down and presses Oikawa with his weight into the mattress. Without breaking the kiss Oikawa opens Iwaizumi's belt and unbottons his jeans. Iwaizumis bites on his bottom lip. Oikawa has the feeling he will go insane with the way Iwaizumi kisses him. The swift but skilled movements of his tongue in his mouth, his teeth on his lip and on top of that his hands all over Oikawa's body. Oikawa moans into the kiss before Iwaizumi backs off. His hands are pinned on both sides of Oikawa's head and he pants heavily. 

"You know what I am going to do to you" Iwaizumi whispers. 

"Of course. And I need you now Hajime." 

Iwaizumi grits his teeth but stays in this position. "What of me do you need Tooru?" Oikawa's eyes widen and he blushes. A deep red spreads over his cheeks. But if Iwaizumi wants to make Oikawa do dirty talk then he will show him what he can do. 

Oikawa spreads his legs wider and grinds his hips into Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi growls. "I need your body. All of you." Oikawa looks deep into Iwaizumi's eyes, making sure to hold eye contact the whole time he speaks. "I want you to ram inside me and make me scream. I want to hear my own voice raw and broken because I screamed your name too much. I want you to break me to pieces and hold me with your strong arms Hajime. Please." Pleased with himself, OIkawa grinds his hips upwards one more time. " _Please_."

Iwaizumi smirks. "What a good boy you can be Tooru." Iwaizumi gets on his knees and throws his shirt on the floor. He grabs Oikawa's arm and pulls him into a sitting position. "Turn around" Iwaizumi orders.

Even if Oikawa was the captain of the volleyball team he likes to be ordered around. Especially if the one ordering him around is Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa turns around. To irritate Iwaizumi he gets on his knees with his chest pressed on the mattress and ass in the air. 

"What shall I do now Hajime-sama?"

He hears Iwaizumi click his tongue. Oikawa feels fingers travelling all the way from his neck to his ass. He shivers due to those soft but passionate touches. Then Iwaizumi slowly pulls down his boxershorts and leaves Oikawa completely exposed to him. He presses a gentle kiss on one of his ass cheeks. 

"You are so beautiful Tooru" Iwaizumi breaths against his hot skin. Oikawa feels overly sensitive. Iwaizumi didn't even touch his most sensitive parts yet and he already leaks so much precome it is almost ridiculous. "I didn't dare to imagine that I would see this beautiful body in such a state. You are such a naughty boy. You need to be punished."

Embarassed by Iwaizumi's words he hides his face in the pillow but as soon as Iwaizumi's strong hand spanks him he jerks his head in the air. Oikawa still feels the pain on his left cheek as another spank hit him. His body is on fire and he is leaking more and more. "You enjoy this don't you? You masochist." Another spank. 

"Haji-. Please.. I can't.." Oikawa would've never thought that he will  _beg_ someone to just  _touch_ him. But he knows Iwaizumi doesn't do this to make fun of Oikawa - He wants to make him feel good and Oikawa wants to show him that he does everything right. Absolutely right. 

"I can't hear you Oikawa." He hits his ass again. "What did you say?"

"Please I beg you.. Touch me, do me, fuck me senseless." 

Pleased with himself Iwaizumi caresses Oikawas now red ass cheek a bit and lowers his upper body. He uses his fingers to spread Oikawa for him and then pleaces a kiss over Oikawa's hole. 

Realization hit Oikawa and he suddenly turns his head around. He never felt so much shame before. 

"Iwa-chan you don't need to do this just for me-" His sentence is interrupted by Iwaizumi's soft tongue over his hole and Oikawa's head drops on the pillow. He moans and moans but this is not enough for him. Iwaizumi opens him up more and started to work his way  _inside_ Oikawa with his tongue. 

"Oh my god Hajime." Oikawa tries to keep his voice down as much as possible but if Iwaizumi keeps going like this he won't be able to control himself anymore. 

"Where do you keep the lube?" Iwaizumi asks. Oikawa just points at his top drawer and Iwaizumi quickly takes the lube in his hands and moves behind Oikawa again. He pours some of the lube on his fingers and warms it up a bit. Oikawa feels a hand on the back of his spine pushing him more into the bedding and making his cock rub more against it. 

"You ready?" Iwaizumi asks gently but his voice is hoarse and low due to his arousal. Oikawa feels a bit proud of getting Iwaizumi so excited without doing anything to him. Just with his body and his voice. 

"I was always ready for you Hajime. Why do you think do I keep lube in my nightstand? I did it myself and thought of you doing exactly those things to me."

"You have such a filthy mouth Tooru." He places one finger at his entrance. "How about you let more of those dirty words and sounds slip out of it for me?" Iwaizumi's mouth is now right next to his ear and as he presses one finger in Oikawa makes sure to moan as passionate as he can. Iwaizumi's now in him to his first knuckle and pushes further and further. 

"I can tell you not just your lips are soft but your insides are as well. But you already know that don't you? Because you always play with yourself. Did you imagine me hitting your prostate with every thrust I made? You may be bigger than me but my fingers are longer and thicker than yours. I will hit your special place." Oikawa whines. This is too much for him. Iwaizumi moves his finger faster and soon a second one joins in. He thrusts in as deep as possible until-

"Aah" Oikawa moan is so loud that he's sure he had woken Makki and Mattsun up. But at this point he doesn't care. "Fuck do that again." 

"You mean this?" And Iwaizumi hit his prostate again. And again. And again.  _Good God I will die because of overstimulation._

Iwaizumi focuses on stroking it over and over. Oikawa feels the heat and pressure building up more in his lower body. He will come just from being fingered. But Iwaizumi doesn't let him. He pulls his fingers out and leaves Oikawa empty and needy. He whines again. 

"Turn around and stay on your knees Tooru." Oikawa follows Iwaizumis commands. "Are you hungry for my cock?" Oikawa' mouth falls open and he nods like crazy. He just needs  _something_ of Iwaizumi in him. Iwaizumi pulls his jeans and boxers down and kneels in front of Oikawa. Then he grips his hair and pushes his head down in front of his dick. 

"Come on open your mouth for me." As soon as he did, Iwaizumi carefully slides his head into Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa places his hands on both sides of Iwaizumi's hips to hold him in place while he starts to bob his head up and down. He takes him deeper and deeper every time his mouth comes down again. Iwaizumi mumbles a quiet "fuck" and suddenly thrusts his hips into Oikawa's mouth causing his head to hit Oikawa's throat. Oikawa chokes but manages to not gag even if this is the first time he deep throats. 

"Fuck I am sorry.. Your mouth just feels so great and.. fuck.." He doesn't finish his sentence because Oikawa starts swallowing around his cock. Oikawa motions to Iwaizumi that he can move his hips. And he does exactly this. Iwaizumi thrusts in and out of Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa's moans around his member almost send him over the edge but instead he pulls out. Panting, Iwaizumi looks down at Oikawa. His lips shine pink and swollen and wet in the moonlight. His cheeks are red and his eyes are filled with desire and lust for him and just for him. He pulls Oikawa up for a long but soft kiss. As Oikawa grips his biceps Iwaizumi notices that his fingers are wet. He smirks.

"You fingered yourself while you blow me?" Oikawa's eyes widen and he turns his head away in embarassement.

"You didn't do it so I did it alright.." 

Iwaizumi kisses his forehead. "You are so cute Trashkawa."

"Mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa wraps his legs around Iwaizumi's waist so that their lower bodies touch. Iwaizumi groans. 

"You're a fucking tease." Iwaizumi rolls his hips forward and Oikawa moans.

"Look who's talking." He kisses Iwaizumis neck and his shoulder. Then Iwaizumi nips on Oikawa's collar bone. "Please Hajime let me make a show for you."

Iwaizumi cocks an eyebrow but he is sure as hell that he doesn't regret his decision and follows Oikawa's instructions. He places his hands on both sides behind his body and stretches his legs. He knows what Oikawa plans and he is way too excited for it. Oikawa places his knees next to Iwaizumi's hips and takes his cock in his hands. He gives him a few strokes before guiding him to his entrance. Oikawa made sure to pour enough lube over his hand to make Iwaizumi slick enough.

"Don't rush things Oikawa."

Oikawa just smiles and slowly lowers his body until Iwaizumi's head enters him.

"Hng fuck.." he moans and slides down further. It hurts. Of course it hurts but he always wanted Iwaizumi to be his first. The burn and the pain ease a bit when Oikawa adapts to Iwaizumi's length. He closes his eyes and throws his head back and pants. He hears Iwaizumi's body lay down and his hands wander to Oikawa*s thighs. He grips down tight causing Oikawa to shiver. 

Iwaizumi is overwhelmed. Tooru is the most beautiful person he'll ever know. To think that his childhood best friend would look so fucking amazing in the moonlight with an open mouth, head thrown back, swollen lips and eyes tightly shut... This was such an erotic and obscence sight Iwaizumi never thought of experiencing. He will go to hell just from remembering this. He wanted this man so much. But he was untouchable for him even if he is now burried to the hilt inside of him he will never have him just for himself. Oikawa will be gone tomorrow without Iwaizumi and it drives him  _insane._ Iwaizumi just wanted to make sure Oikawa knows how he feels for him. 

"Can you move?"he asks breathless.

Oikawa slowly rises his hips just to let them drop down again. Both of the men felt sparks in their bodies when Oikawa starts moving faster. He bounces up and down and Iwaizumi will never be able to think about something else than his Oikawa making those sound and faces just for him. How his soft hair moves in sync with his body and even the drool that slowly makes its way to his chin is insanely attractive. 

"Fuck" Iwaizumi swears and abruptly changes positions. Oikawa is now on his back. Iwaizumi swings his legs over his shoulders and wraps his arms around Oikawa's upper body and holds him tight. He rests his head in the hollow between Oikawa's neck and his shoulders. He starts thrusting harder and faster in and out of Oikawa causing him to scream as he hit his insides just right.

"Hajime" His sing-song voice is now hoarse. "Hajime you feel so great. Pound into me harder" he commands.

Iwaizumi does as he's told and bites down hard on Oikawa's porcelain skin. He sucks and bites as much as he can until Oikawa's neck is full of purple bruises. Iwaizumi feels Oikawa's cock rub against his stomach and with the moans and screams and  _Hajime Hajime Hajime_ and the wetness he knows Oikawa's close. He brings a hand between them and starts stroking Oikawa with the same rhythm as his merciless thrusts.

"Hajime oh fuck.. GOD" He screams. The best fucking thing Iwaizumi will ever hear are Oikawa's breathless screams. "I'm gonna-" 

"No you don't." Hajime's fingers wrap tightly around his base and prevent him from coming. "Just a little bit." Oikawa just nods and closes his eyes again. 

Soon after that Iwaizumi loses his rhythm and his hips jerk uncontrollably into Oikawa. Skin slapping against skin and the loud moans of the two bring them both over the edge. Oikawa comes only seconds ahead of Iwaizumi who fills him with warm liquid. Now it is quiet in the room except for their breathing and heartbeats. After some time Iwaizumi pulls out of Oikawa and cleans himself up. 

"You should get up and clean yourself." No answer. "Oi Shittykawa can you hear me?" Iwaizumi lovingly wipes Oikawa's bangs out of his face. He's breathing soundly. Iwaizumi supposes that he's asleep. He notices a cut on Oikawa's lips, probably because of his biting habit. But Iwaizumi also notices that the area around his eyes is unbelievably wet. He cried. He had cried so much that even the tips of his bangs are drenched. Iwaizumi feels a lump forming in his throat and tears coming out of his eyes. Iwaizumi lays down beside him and hugs him tight.

"You don't need to cry you idiot. I will always love you." 

* * *

Oikawa wakes up. His throat is dry and hurts a bit. It's cold and something sticky is between his legs.  _Oh._ _It wasn't a dream._ Oikawa doesn't know if he should be happy or sad because he is alone in his bed and Iwaizumi is no where in his room. Well at least he had his first time with the only person he ever loved. Oikawa slowly gets up and puts on an oversized alien shirt and his sweat pants. No need to look in the mirror because he already knows he must look terrible. Then he opens his door. No one in the hallway. He looks up at the clock next to the bathroom door. 11 am. 

"Hmpf. Then I'll eat alone." He walks to the kitchen but trips on his way over some kind of.. rope?

"You idiots I told you that's a stupid idea!" Iwa-chan?

"Hey you would deserve it too you know. Both of your noises kept us awake that night." Makki? 

Oikawa stands up and looks at both of them and then Mattsun, who walks over to them. "Pancakes are ready."

"Pan.. Pan.. PANCAKES!?" Oikawa's eyes sparkle and the three men look at him. Iwaizumi helps him get up. 

"Good morning Trashkawa." He kisses him on the lips. Oikawa's stock-still. "What." Suddenly Iwaizumi's mood is way too low.

"N-nothing I just.. didn't expect this" Oikawa answers. 

"What do you think I will do after last night?"

"I don't know but to be a romantic airhead is a good option." Hanamaki and Matsukawa chuckle. Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by his shirt. 

"Are you fucking serious you little-"

"Come on guys let's eat. It is Oikawa's last morning together with us." Iwaizumi losens his grip and he looked at Oikawa whose expression turns cleary sad by Matsukawa's comment. 

They had the best fucking breakfast this morning with pancakes, fruits, croissants etc. And Matsukawa and Hanamaki are proud of their new couple being all lovey-dorky-dovey. Oikawa received his gift. It is a huge collage with all kinds of photos on it. Photos of his volleyball team, of Iwaizumi and him, of the Karasuno, Fukurodani, Nekoma and even Shiratorizawa guys. Oikawa thought this is the best present he had ever received.

* * *

 

They arrive at the airport at 9 pm. 

"It's time" Iwaizumi says quietly. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are at work and said good bye to Oikawa beforehand. Iwaizumi drove him to the airport and now it is time for him. Oikawa always wears a smile on his face, walks with withdrawn shoulders and his chin high in the air. But now his chin is low and his eyes are focused on the ground.

"Yes it's time. Iwa-"

"Oikawa." Oikawa shuts his mouth again. Iwaizumi pulls him into an embrace. "I need to tell you something."

"Me too. Please listen." Oikawa looks into his eyes and their cholate color play with Iwaizumi's emotions. "I love you. I have always loved you. I would always be jealous of any girl who recieved your attention. I was so pissed when someone gave you choclate on valentine's day and even if you smile because of another person than me. I want you for myself and just for myself. And I know it is utterly selfish I-" Iwaizumi kisses him with force. Even as their teeth clash and it is sloppy Oikawa enjoys every second of it. 

"You're an idiot. I love you too since all these years you dummy." He looks away. "I was jealous too. So um.." Oikawa tilts his head to the side. An embarassed Hajime? He likes that. Iwaizumi pulls something out of his pockets. It is a small box and Oikawa's eyes sparkle like stars. 

"Are you going to propose Iwa-chan?" he asks a bit childish.

"No not yet."  _Not yet?_ "But I wanted to give you something that reminds me of you. And that the other guys know you have a place where you belong. Got it?"

Oikawa opens the box and inside is a silver ring. It fits perfect on his ring finger. 

"It is beautiful." 

"Look at the engraving Oikawa."

_I wish to always be beside you in everything we do. For the breathe of life you breathe in is the breath I breathe in too._

Oikawa holds the ring in his hand. 

"Yes."

"What?"

"The answer is yes."

"This wasn't a-. Well fuck it, marry me you fucking idiot okay?"

Oikawa jumps into his arms and cries. He cries a lot and even Iwaizumi can't control his emotions anymore. 

"I love you Iwaizumi Hajime."

"I love you too Trashkawa."

"You just can't be too romantic can you?"

"Well, you love me for it."

Oikawa smiles. He hears the announcement for the check-in of his flight. Iwaizumi straightens his jacket and puts the ring on Oikawa's finger. They smile at each other. Then a passionate kiss. It feels like their hearts beat as one and as they part it is like a universe has broken. 

"Make sure to call me everyday alright?" Iwaizumi asks, trying not to cry again. Oikawa wipes the tears out of his eyes.

"I will. I will only think of you."

"I hope that for you or else I'll punch you so hard." Oikawa kisses his forehead. 

"Deal."

Oikawa grabs his luggage and walks away but turns around one more time. He waves casually at Iwaizumi and he waves back. And then he's gone. But Iwaizumi is sure as hell that they both think the same thing at the moment. Because they know each other so well.

 

_I will always love you. I will never forget your smile. I will feel your touches every day. You will haunt my thoughts until we reunite. Until we meet again._

 


End file.
